For some lighting applications, e.g., domestic lighting, direct and indirect lighting have different purposes. For example, direct lighting is used for reading, while indirect lighting is used to provide a comfortable atmosphere. More light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used nowadays for many lighting applications, including domestic lighting. Direct lighting and indirect lighting using LEDs are provided by separate lighting devices with different layouts, which can be costly and inconvenient.